Conventionally, participants in “contact” sports (e.g., wrestling, football, rugby) wear protective headgear or headbands to cushion the force of impacts that are regularly received during those events. In recent years, the negative health effects of the impacts to the head experienced during such contact sports have been a matter of focus. These negative health effects can be diminished or minimized by effectively cushioning participants from the forces of impacts. Accordingly, improved structures, such as impact-resistant headbands, are desired to lessen the impact forces experienced by those participants.